1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to inflatable devices; and, more particularly, to a quick inflatable air mattress or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air mattresses and other inflatable devices are well known in the art. Generally, such devices have one or more air inlets which may be coupled to a pump or the like. One can thus activate the pump to introduce air into the inflatable device.
This is quite laborious and time consuming, particularly if one also had to deflate the device.
There is thus a need for a self inflated air mattress or other inflatable device which can be quickly and easily inflated or deflated.